Love Me, All of Me
by Moko-Moko Monster
Summary: This is a Lunch and Tien get together. After all those years of searching, Lunch has finally found Tien, during the three years before the androids come. She has come to prfess her love, but tien's no exactly receptive. How could this possibly end well?


Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic on this site and I hope everyone will like it! If you do please read and review! This is a Lunch and Tien get together, taking place during the three years before the androids come, yes Lunch took that long to find him! Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! IT MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!

Chapter 1 Found

"Get back ya stupid lizard! Or I'll blast ya!" She screamed as what looked like a T-Rex came chasing after her. She scowled as she swung her bazooka at the giant beast, firing at it's massive head. Most of the shots hit their target but the dinosaur shook it off as if they were fly's landing on his nose. Lunch's green eyes widened slightly and she ran faster, her blonde curls getting stuck in branches as she ran. This was not her best day.

"Crap! I'm gonna die and I haven't even found Tien yet!" She screamed, more frustrated than frightened, she had spent years searching for him and hadn't had any luck whatsoever and now she was going to die, this was just great. This was just freakin' wonderful.

She felt her breath leave her and her legs started to go numb, she had always been pretty athletic but not anymore than the average person, she couldn't run anymore. She gasped as her foot hit a rock and she fell forward into the hard dirt, she didn't even try to block her face with her hands, letting the ground scrape against her cheek. She tried to move her arms to lift herself up but they fell limply to her sides, she hadn't eaten for two days and she had been running for almost an hour. She couldn't move anymore, she felt herself losing consciousness and wheezed a one word plea; "Tien…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Choatzu! Wait up!" Tien yelled as his friend ducked under and around the thick foliage deftly. While Tien was left to blast his way through, hindering his progress substantially. Choatzu laughed and looked over his shoulder.

"You're just too slow Tien!" he laughed, this was the one and only thing that Choatzu was better at than Tien and he took every opportunity to rub it in. Suddenly he stopped, and Tien finally caught up.

"What's wrong?"He asked, knowing that Choatzu wouldn't stop unless something was up.

"Did you hear that?" Suddenly a roar sounded off in the distance and Tien nodded.

"Sounds like a T-Rex. That's nothing new, what's the problem?"

"I think I heard a girl screaming." He said. Tien blinked.

"A girl? What would a girl be doing all the way out here?"

"I dunno, but we better go check it out." Choatzu said, running off in the direction of the noise, Tien shrugged and followed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The T-Rex was happier than he could remember being in a long time, not many people came to this part of the mountain, he was mostly stuck eating lions and deer, and they were too bitter tasting for him, he hated eating them. At one point he had even been forced to eat some fruit. He grimaced at the memory; he would not be doing that again, fruit was even more disgusting than deer, it had taken three days to get the taste out of his mouth. Human's on the other hand were a tasty treat each one tasted slightly different. Some tasted sour, others tasted spicy, and a few even tasted sweet, but they were all delicious.

He felt his mouth water as he looked at the small human before him, he noted that she was female; female's always tasted the best. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, revealing sharp brown teeth almost four feet long and eight feet wide.

But just as he was about to take a bite he felt a sharp pain on the back of his forehead and he roared in pain, turning around to see who would dare attack him while he was about to eat his snack. He never saw his attacker, because before he knew it he was on the floor, and just as he was about to lose consciousness a single tear slipped from his massive yellow eye.

My meal…. I'll never get to eat it now. He thought and then slipped into the darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Woah, that was a huge dinosaur. I haven't seen one that big for a while." Tien said examining the T-Rex he had knocked out, and turning to look at Choatzu. But Choatzu wasn't paying attention to him; he was busy examining a blond girl that was passed out on the ground.

Tien walked over and looked at her; she could've been pretty if it wasn't for what looked like a permanent scowl sketched onto her face. Tien felt a spark of recognition, she seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't place her.

"Will she be okay?" Tien asked, suddenly a little bit concerned now that he knew that he knew her from somewhere, even if he couldn't remember where that was.

"She'll be okay, she just needs to rest a while," Choatzu nodded, "We should bring her back to the house." He continued looking up at Tien.

Tien sighed, "I guess we don't have a choice, but she can't stay too long. We need to train for when the androids come in three years, we can't waste time taking care of her. As soon as she's better, she'll leave." Choatzu nodded in agreement and Tien carefully lifted her into his arms.

"Let's fly back, the faster we get back the better." Choatzu said and Tien nodded. As he flew he looked down at the girl, she was amazingly light and he could feel her shallow breathing against his chest, and looking at her he wondered exactly who she was and why he felt like he had met her before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch felt something cold slip down her throat and she gulped, liking the feeling of the cool stuff slipping down her throat. She reached out for more and drank thirstily, still deep in the darkness.

"Hey, come on, wake up. You need to eat something," She heard a voice say and her ears perked at the sound. The voice sounded so familiar, just like…nah, it couldn't be him. But then he spoke again.

"Come on, just wake up already," it was him. Lunch's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, looking around the room rapidly for the source of the voice. She found him immediately, sitting next to her on the couch with a small pale guy that she remembered was named Choatzu.

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, completely speechless. She had finally found him after all these years of searching, it was unbelievable. But eventually she regained her ability to speak and said;

"Hey! Looks like I found ya, I've been lookin' for ya for a while now." She said, grinning at him. Tien was confused.

"You've been looking for me?" Lunch scowled at him.

"O' course. I love ya after all, o' course I'd be lookin' for ya!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tien almost fell out of his chair, and Choatzu turned to gape at him.

"Woah Tien, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Choatzu said, still gaping at the thoroughly shocked Tien.

"I don't! I don't even know her!" He said quickly, looking over at her. Lunch's scowl deepened and her face turned red with what they could only presume was anger.

"I'm Lunch! How could ya not remember me!?" She screamed standing up waving a fist at him menacingly. Tien leaned back slightly, a little frightened despite himself, he knew looking at her that she couldn't hurt him but her eyes said something entirely different. Her eyes said that she could do any number of things.

Suddenly a light seemed to go off in Tien's brain and he remembered who she was. "Lunch? Aren't you the girl with two per-" He was cut off as Lunch sneezed and transformed before their eyes into an innocent, almost childlike, woman with curly black hair. She blinked and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice sounding almost musical and her accent completely gone. Tien groaned, he remembered who she was now, and he wasn't happy about it. He did not want this crazy chick hanging around his house.

"Hey, you were the one who came to find me," Tien said to her, rubbing his temples, "Saying you love me or whatever." Lunch's black eyes widened and she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry! My other personality must have done some awful things! I'm sorry for bothering you!" She said bowing low, in front of him. Now Tien was starting to feel guilty, he had remembered that her tow personalities were complete opposites but he was still surprised by how different they were.

"Um, it's okay," he said, feeling uncomfortable. She stood up and looked at him with wide, childlike eyes.

"I'll leave right away. I'm really sorry for bothering you," She said bowing once more. She felt a little woozy, and her steps faltered as she tried to walk away, Choatzu noticed and stopped her.

"You don't have to leave right now, you're still not well enough to walk. You should rest a little more. Besides, do you even have anywhere to go?" He asked, gently pushing her back onto the couch. She looked at the kind pale man and then over at Tien.

"W-well no actually. I don't really have anywhere to stay." She said quietly and Choatzu nodded sympathetically.

"You can stay here then." Tien gaped.

"What!? What about our training!?" Choatzu looked at Tien, pleadingly.

"Come on Tien, she won't be any trouble. It seems like she only changes personalities when she sneezes, so as longas she doesn't sneeze it should be okay." Tien sighed.

"Alright, she can stay. But can she cook and clean?" He asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Oh yes! I'm a very good cook and I enjoy cleaning, if you let me stay I'll do all the chores." Tien felt a smile spread across his face at her hopeful expression. He hadn't been too happy about the idea of her living here, but it should be okay, she was really nice nad she could cook and clean.

As long as she didn't sneeze it should be fine. "Okay, you can stay." He said and she smiled happily.

"Thank you! I'll cook a great dinner for you tonight!' She said, standing up, but as soon as she got to her feet she felt down onto the couch again, unable to walk.

"Uh, I think we should cook for now. Until you feel better." Choatzu said and Lunch nodded, looking embarrassed. Tien felt like he was warming up to her slightly, there was something about her that he decided he liked.

This will work out fine after all, he thought. As long as we keep her from sneezing, that shouldn't be too hard. But of course, he had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
